


Rock'N'Roll is Dead/摇滚已死

by alloverthemoon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: Rock n Roll is dead!And so they say.一个很傻逼的关于摇滚，梦想，社会，或许还有爱情吧。的故事。不知道会不会更新。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我没喝酒，但是High了。
> 
> 完全是傻屌文。  
> 会有更多人出场的（如果有第二章的话）  
> 想辱骂我请在留言区辱骂我我一定会骂回去的（认真  
> 想赞美我（没有人想）也请在留言区留言 我会看的！！还会1551（？？？？

“你知道为什么摇滚明星出了一两张专辑之后就写不出好歌了吗？”

主持人笑了起来：“不，我不知道。“

“因为他们后来都有钱了！”

【此处请播放Old Time Rock n Roll - Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band】

 

 

 

“这就是他妈的扯淡。”Dele一回到家里就把外套扔到沙发上，难以置信地转过头望着身后的男人，“我跟你说，Harry。这个行业就是他妈的种族歧视。什么意思？黑人就不能做摇滚音乐？黑人就只能戴着超大耳机和大金链子然后唱嘻哈？”

“没错，没错，Del Boy。我明白你的愤怒。”留着金色长发的男子举起双手，试图让他的养兄弟冷静下来，“但是……把这些愤怒，转化到你的……音乐中去，好么？”

说着他伸出手，抓住Dele的肩膀，把他转了个面，然后啪地一声把他按进了书桌前的椅子里。

“对着你的歌词纸发泄……别，别对着我，行不？”

Dele抬起头看了一眼Harry，大声地“呼”一声之后，拍了拍他的手示意自己没事。Harry离开房间之后，对着草稿纸发了五分钟呆的Dele随后决定打电话给乐队里的其他人一起讨论一下该问题。

“喂，Kyle？是我——这样，你七点之后有没有时间？”

利物浦街附近的录音室里总是特别拥挤，这里塞满了全伦敦有梦想的年轻人——准确地说一点，是塞满了全伦敦有梦想的并觉得他们有一天能被挂在摇滚名人堂上的独立音乐人。他们得排一个星期的队才能在这儿弄到一间房间，如今当个文艺青年就是有这么抢手。

Danny刚拆了一袋醋味薯片，倒不是因为他特别喜欢这个口味，只是因为前几天他们刚吃了三箱的鸡尾酒口味，他实在受不了，而录音棚门口的Sainsbury里又只能买到醋味。Kyle坐在混音器前面到处摆弄，Raheen翘着腿在沙发上摆弄吉他。就在这个时候，Dele很合时宜地出现了，剩余三个人的目光立刻聚焦到了他身上——

“所以。”Kyle立刻站起来，期待地拍了一下手，“事情怎么样？”

“不怎么样。”Dele把包放下，小样的袋子从包拉链没拉好的地方漏了出来，但他没管这些，只是自顾自地走上前去，然后一口气倒在了沙发里，“他们觉得我们听起来‘不适合’。”

“呃。”斯特林忍不住要皱眉了，“还是那一套？”

“每次都是那一套。”Danny踹了踹脚底的薯片袋子。

“我就不明白，黑人怎么就不能做摇滚音乐了——Chuck Berry还是黑人呢。”Dele从地上捡起一包没拆封的薯片，啪地一声双手撕开了面前的包装，“说真的，我们不能一直这么下去。”

“当然。”Kyle朝着沙发上的一堆人走过去，试图让他们打起精神来，“而且咱们不会一直这样的，起码现在我们有演出可以做，观众们还很喜欢！”

“在他们看到我们是黑人之前。”Raheem接着他的话说道，“我知道他们没有恶意，但是那种‘我是不是走错地方了’的眼神……就是很莫名其妙。”

“就像是我们不够‘黑’一样。”

“你们知道么？”Kyle突然举起双手，“我们应该为此写一首歌。”

Dele从沙发上抬起头来，望着Kyle，露出震惊的眼神。

“我的天啊，他刚说了和Harry一样的话。”

 

正如之前所提到过的，这个地方塞满了——是真的塞满了——伦敦一堆想要做音乐的有志青年。也就是说，就在Dele一行人发泄牢骚的房间隔壁，还有另外一群正在他们的音乐之路上郁郁前行的青年小伙子们。与Dele的乐队不同的是，他们并不需要关心肤色为他们带来的问题，他们更要关心的是他们已经写了起码三十张废纸，还没有写出来一首觉得满意的歌。

“我们不能继续这么下去。”Winks绝望地抬起头，“好了，Eric，回答我一个问题——你是不是一直觉得自己是葡萄牙人？”

坐在房间角落里的金发男孩抬起头然后一脸懵地看着坐在录音台上的男孩：“呃……不算是？”

“这种感觉，有没有让你觉得——身份识别困难。”Winks一边说，一边挥舞着手，像是想要把什么东西从身体里扯出来一样，“有没有让你觉得，悲愤，痛苦，愤怒！有没有让你迷茫，困惑，无助！”

Eric愣了三秒：“呃……没有吧？”

“太好了，快把这种感觉写下来。”

“我刚说了我没有……”

Eric试图抬起手反驳一下他已经写歌写到疯魔的伙伴，也就在这时，房间里的第三个人出声了。来自曼彻斯特的小个子男孩把纸从自己的面前一开，双手一摊，困惑地问道：“我其实不是很明白……为什么我们一定要写痛苦的东西？我们为什么不能写一点快乐美好的事情呢？”

房间里的另外两个人都沉默了下来。

“你是说……”直到Winks缓缓开口，“像Coldplay那样？”

Kieran愣了愣，很明显他想的并不是Coldplay：“呃，我是说，Oasis？”

“你可千万不能写歌像Coldplay，那简直就是摇滚人生中的耻辱滑坡啊。”

Kieran试图解释他并不是想说Coldplay，然而Winks已经走到一旁，坐到角落里试图宣泄他的负面情绪去了。

与此同时，在曼切斯特的一座房子里，Jesse Lingard正和他的好朋友Marcus Rashford一起窝在沙发里看电视，尽管他们身边没有稿纸，吉他，或者任何像样的乐队工具，也没有身处录音室，但Jesse Lingard前所未有地肯定，他们俩将成为世界最闪耀的摇滚巨星。

（前提是他们能再找到两个队友）

BBC 1的Live Lounge 访谈马上就要播出，今晚的嘉宾是曼彻斯特传奇乐队The Kids的专访。当然，他们没有叫来所有的乐队成员，一次性凑齐六个人太难了。但是Paul Scholes在，这对Jesse来说就足够了。Marcus看了一眼目不转睛地盯着电视的Jesse，忍不住笑了出来：“你真的很喜欢Scholes。”

“是啊。”Jesse点点头，从桶里挖了一勺冰淇淋，接着说道，“就是他让我开始想要打鼓的。”

“一个小小的，但是总能创造出完美节奏的鼓手。我就想成为那样的人。”他嘴里塞满了冰淇淋，因此听起来有点含糊，“他就是那个让我知道，你不需要当主唱，不需要当吉他手，不需要站在舞台中央，但仍然可以创造奇迹的那个人。他就是传奇本身，我认真的。”

采访早就开始了，主持人和屏幕上两位The Kids的成员讨论着摇滚，音乐，新专辑，和曼彻斯特，等等，一大堆问题。前贝斯手Gary Neville在谈论如今音乐产业的时候总是似乎有特别多的话可以说，主持人刚提到关于吉他音乐的事情，他便立刻接过话头，滔滔不绝地说了起来。

“事实上，他们说的还真他妈对。”Neville坐直身子，笑着指了指主持人，“摇滚确实死了，你懂我意思吧？起码吉他音乐死了，死绝了，死得太绝。现在大家都在玩那一套电音之类的东西，说老实话——当你下几个软件就能弄出来一段旋律的时候，就根本没有孩子会想要去学吉他，钢琴这种——真正的乐器了。”

“而且摇滚明星对他们来说不再有吸引力了。”Scholes摸着下巴说道。

“还有就是现在的孩子，他们生活在一个——非常——怎么说，安逸的环境里，他们不再对周围的动荡感到敏感，因为现在一切都太和谐了。不要误会，并不是真的和谐，因为世界从来没和谐过，只是——你知道，在90年代的曼彻斯特长大是个什么感觉，而现在……没有孩子会再去经历那一切了。”

“我们小的时候曾经在卧室里，站在镜子面前。”Scholes顿了顿，“拿着网球拍或者扫把，甩来甩去，假装自己是什么超级摇滚明星。但现在几乎没有孩子会这么干了。”

“我就会！”Jesse在沙发上大喊道。

“总之，是，摇滚死了。但这是最终一切会变成的样子，是它的结局，你懂我意思吧？”Neville双手环抱在胸前，试图给自己做个总结，“再说了，你知道为什么摇滚明星出了一两张专辑之后就写不出好歌了吗？”

主持人笑了起来：“不，我不知道。”

“因为他们后来都有钱了！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为什么九二班的乐队叫The Kids，因为you can’t win anything with a team of kids（slaaaaaaaaay）


	2. Chapter 2

“……你应当永远保持对音乐的热爱，而不是女人，钱，或者其他什么它能给你带来的附属品。”

 

 

利物浦街的录音室。

正如之前所说过的那样，它很挤，塞满了全伦敦上下的希望能够依靠自己在录音室用吉他拨弄出的那点东西一夜成名的有志青年人。而这样的有志青年人每天能多达一百多个，他们零星地龟缩在这个破厂房地下室所搭建出来的一间间格子间里，试图用爱，热情和痛苦来写出惊世骇俗的人类史诗——虽然大部分时间里他们什么也写不出来。

它很挤，是真的很挤，挤到每次Dele拎着吉他走进这个老库房的入口时，都能被满地扔的外卖盒子和牛仔外套绊一跤。他下意识地浑身抖了一下，小心翼翼地跨过那些写满了废寝忘食（也可能是浪费时间）的代表物们，径直朝着接待处的地方走去。

一声哐当的声音忽然从他身后传来，这代表有个倒霉蛋不仅被绊了，而且身上的乐器很有可能还撞到了栏杆扶手。他完全是出于好奇回过头去看了一眼，想知道是哪个倒霉蛋中了奖。随后他便看见一个穿着深绿色卫衣，背着带子不知道为什么勒得特别紧的吉他包的一名金发男子捂着头从楼梯那儿有房梁的地方慢悠悠地走下来。不知道和撞到乐器比起来哪个更坏，Dele想。

“我的老天。”那个男的一边摸着脑袋，确定没有流血之类的R级事情发生，一边摸着扶手下了楼。根据Dele的观察，他应该是被落在地毯上的一件长外套绊了，“他们就从来不打扫这一块儿吗？”

“你来太晚了，兄弟。刚开门那会儿一般都还好。”Dele下意识地接话道，双手插在口袋里，回头望着身后的男人。对方也抬起头来看向他——Dele不可避免地注意到对方有一双蓝绿色的眼睛。

这个微妙的对视稍微维持了一会儿，直到两个人都觉得有点不自然，试图用笑声来打破这种尴尬的氛围为止。Dele咬了咬手指头，然后伸出手去：“我叫Dele。”

“Eric。”

那个人的手也握上来，Dele突然想到自己手上的口水还没擦。

两个人一起走到接待处，Dele先掏出了手机，然后犹豫了一会儿望向Eric，对方则做了个“你请”的动作。柜台后面的那个染着粉红色头发的男人接过Dele的手机，看着他的确认邮件，飞快地在柜台后面的键盘里敲下一排数字。这个过程奇慢无比，于是Dele随口问了一句Eric：“你房间是几号？”

“201。”

然后Dele的表情肉眼可见地扭曲起来。

“不可能。”他惊讶地望了望Eric，然后又望向那个正在柜台后面敲敲打打的粉头发男人，“我的房间号也是201！”

就在他说完这句话的同时，柜台后面的男人抬起头来，眼神里带着同样的困惑和迷茫。

“呃……Dele先生？”他皱着眉头道，“系统显示，你定的房间同时被另一个乐队预定了。”

现在轮到他和Eric两人一起大喊“什么？”了

经过了十五分钟的等待，前台最终跟他们解释说这是预定时的系统问题，但鉴于他们确实没有空房间了，所以你们两个——他用奇怪的眼神望了他们俩一眼——要么用一个房间，要么就和对方协商一下。

于是在那之后，Dele起码花了三分钟在猫途鹰上给这个录音室写差评，并且又花了五分钟骚扰客服要求他们给一个解释。但人生的有些事就是这样，出人意料的狗屎，还让你不得不接受。因此在走廊里再次浪费了十分多钟和三格手机电量之后，Dele朝着空气比了个中指，还是决定进去练习。

“嘿等等。”Eric抬起胳膊来拦住了他，“那我的乐队呢？”

“你可以现在发消息通知他们改天再来。”Dele抓起地上的吉他包就往楼梯口走，“或者是通知他们，因为这个音乐室的傻逼系统，他们得和另一个乐队一起排练了。”

Eric犹豫了三秒后，抓起包跟上了Dele的脚步。

如前台所说的，201挺大，理论上可以容纳两个乐队的排练，除了他们在排练的时候会吵到死而且会一直干扰到对方。因此Dele已经开始盘算要如何和另一个乐队分配休息与排练的时间，至于Eric，他把吉他拿出来后，就一直在那儿发短信。

“这蠢透了。”Dele自言自语了一句，他不知道这是自己这周第几次喊这句话了。Kyle跟他说你可以用这句话写首歌，Dele事后觉得还是一头撞死在利物浦街的砖墙上比较好。

“我知道。”身边突然传出来的声音让Dele吓了一大跳，转过头去，发现是Eric头也没抬，却在接他的话，“我们要不要商量一下怎么安排？还是你要等你乐队里的人来？”

Dele顿了顿：“我……还是等他们来吧。”

“行，因为我也是这么打算的。地铁延误了，好像有人试图卧轨，他们要晚个十来分钟。”

“有人卧轨？”

“是啊。”Eric收起手机，拿起吉他，“真吓人，不是吗？”

Dele点了点头，脑子里却开始播放Daisy Lane，Suffer Little Children等一系列抨击社会现实，怜惜儿童的歌曲——卧轨的是孩子吗？还是流浪汉？对生活失去希望的上班族？他开始默默地写歌词，直到他觉得——

“这蠢透了。”

他啪地一声打上自己的脑门。

我这辈子都不会——等等。

他突然被身边的音乐声吸引了。他转过头去，发现是，Eric，在弹他的原声吉他。

Dele是个主唱，起码这是他对自己的定位。如果你问他“你想在乐队里担任什么职位？”他绝对会说，“我要当唱歌的那个”。站在舞台的正中央，站在封面的正中央，所有人都知道，“哦就是那家伙！”总而言之，是这么个引人注目的角色。

而每一个主唱都有一个梦想。那就是有一天，会有一个神奇的吉他手，背着他的木吉他，电吉他，芬达，吉布森，或者随便什么——出现在自己家门口，摘掉墨镜，撸一把他那标准的背头，靠着门框说：“要和我组乐队吗？”

人们总是聊到吉他手和主唱之间的化学反应，认为好的主唱和好的吉他手应该有心电感应，交汇的一瞬之间，就能如天雷勾动地火，刹那间天翻地覆，一切不如从前。而这种感觉，正是——

Dele现在完全没有感觉到的。

不，不，不是，没有，不要误会。他所震惊的是，这个人居然在弹I Can't Tell You Why。

“你是在弹I Can't Tell You Why吗？”Dele瞪大了眼睛，难以置信地问道。

“对啊。”Eric抬起头来，“有什么问题吗？”

Dele表情扭曲地沉默了一会儿：“……不，没什么。”

“其实我也弹贝司。”Eric似乎是感觉到Dele意有所指，“我们……还没确定谁要干什么。”

“什么意思？”

“我们乐队有三个人，除了个子最矮的那个人要打鼓以外，我和剩下一个人还没有确定谁是贝司谁是吉他。”

“你们还没确定……？”

“所以说，我们还在探索。”Eric一脸一本正经地说道。

Dele还想再再说几句，录音室的大门却砰地一声被打开，Winks后面跟着Kieran，浩浩荡荡地走了进来。Winks一边走还在一边挥汗，英国夏天的地铁实在是太他妈热了，有本事你也等地铁等二十五分钟试试——Eric，怎么，这是——

然后他愣住了。他愣住的同一秒，Dele也愣住了。

“靠。”Winks忍不住大喊了一声，双手摊开，随后一只落了下去，一只指着Dele，“你怎么会在这儿？”

Eric再次迷惑起来：“等等——你们——你们认识？”

“他是你的队友？”Dele满脸震惊地转头望向Eric，Eric依然一脸困惑：“发生什么了？”

“这是个很长的故事。”

“他是我高中同学。”

“现在它不长了。”Winks呼出一口气，“是的，他是我高中同学。”

房间里突然陷入了诡异的沉默。

“所以……有人想要巧克力饼干吗？”Kieran试图举起手里的饼干，随后门再一次被打开了，Kyle带着Danny和Raheem走了进来，房间中间的两个人面面相觑，沙发上的人满脸懵逼，刚进屋的则：“这个屋子里为什么会有别人？”

“天啊。”Dele痛苦地捂住了自己的脸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 解释一下I can't tell you why的梗，I can't tell you why是老鹰乐队的一首以贝斯为主要旋律乐器（而不是吉他）的歌曲，一般情况下，吉他会是歌曲的旋律组成，而贝司低音节奏，但因为作为节奏乐器又没有鼓那么响。因此经常被忽视。所以贝司手这个职位在乐队里也经常被黑。一般来讲，如果你是个吉他，就不会去弹贝司了。  
> 然后Eric的这个行为相当于你是个吉他，在那么多吉他当主旋律的歌里，你挑了一手吉他当背景板的歌来弹，就很搞笑。


End file.
